Closures of the type mentioned at the beginning are widespread, in particular for plastic containers for free-flowing cosmetics. Although diverse embodiments are known, they all have certain identical features. The lower part is fixed in or on the container neck and has a sealing plug. Around the periphery of the sealing plug, generally several passage openings are made in the lower part. Both the screw lid and the lower part each have an annular wall, and these annular walls are directed towards one another, rest against one another concentrically and in sealing manner and act as a mechanical face seal and thus prevent the container contents reaching the thread.
The central sealing plug protrudes above the side walls of the lower part and, in the closed position, comes into alignment with the cap surface.
All these closures are suitable only for relatively small containers in which the sealing plug is of the order of 1 to 3 mm. For larger dimensions the known closures of the type mentioned at the beginning are not suitable. On the one hand, this is because the construction described above leads to an unsightly and unwieldly overall height, and on the other hand because, in the case of large dimensions, the residues left behind at the sealing plug would be too great and would contaminate the screw lid. In the case of smaller quantities and in particular where used on containers containing cosmetics, this is not important, for the small residue can be wiped off with a finger or a cotton wool ball. In larger containers, however, such a solution is not suitable. Here, greater allowance must also be made in particular for the fluidic conditions. Directed pouring also pertains to the fluid conditions. Especially in large containers, directed pouring represents an important problem, in particular as long as the container is still relatively full.